


I'd find you and I'd choose you

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Season/Series 06, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, derek didn't forget stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: For a moment it seemed like something had been triggered. He saw a map, a figure painting a door, a red hoodie ...It was gone before he could really grasp it. But Scott had been right. His anchor was a person. And he was going to find them.-----aka Derek Hale did not forget Stiles





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [female_overlord_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/gifts).



> Thanks for reading and commenting so much. Happy holidays <3
> 
> I haven't seen Teen Wolf since season 3b, I have no actual idea of what is going on

“And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”

.

The moment he woke up from his nap, he felt restless. Something was wrong. He couldn't control his shift, his eyes were flashing.

Derek knew that something must be wrong with his anchor, but he couldn't quite remember how that had happened. Or what his anchor had been.

It was anger, wasn't it? But he wasn't angry anymore, hadn't been for a long time. 

Something was missing. He just had to figure out what it was. 

Derek shook his head, frustrated with himself. He had to call someone, someone who could figure it out. Someone who always figured it out. 

There was a memory slipping through his fingers, he could feel it hovering at the edge of his conscience. But whenever he reached for it, it blurred. 

Something about a hand on his shoulder, fire melting chocolate, water, ...

Derek huffed. It had to be tied to Beacon Hills. Maybe he should call Scott. 

.

As happy as Scott seemed to hear that Derek had settled in okay and was doing quite well, he couldn't understand how Derek had just forgotten his anchor. 

"But don't you feel like something is missing? Like there is an empty space in your heart?", Derek asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It sounds like your anchor was a person, but I don't know anyone you were really close to that isn't-" Scott cut himself off, wincing.

Derek wanted to reassure him that it was okay, but it really wasn't. Losing his pack, losing Erica and Boyd, ...

There were certain things that would never be okay.

For a moment it seemed like something had been triggered. He saw a map, a figure painting a door, a red hoodie ...

It was gone before he could really grasp it. But Scott had been right. His anchor was a person. And he was going to find them.

.

Beacon Hills was just like he remembered it. But if he was able to remember everything else, why not his anchor? He sought Deaton out first. He couldn't really do anything public until he figured out how to control his wolf for longer periods of time.

Scott was already at the vet's office when Derek arrived. They had found out that people had been kidnapped. 

"But it's not just kidnapping, they are being erased." He couldn't remember how he knew, but Scott was certain of it.

The one who always figures it out ...

Derek's anchor. He had figured it out. And he had been erased.

"How do we get them back?", Derek asked, his skin crawling at the thought of never finding his anchor again. "How do I get him back?"

"Him?", Deaton asked, intrigued. "What do you remember?"

Derek shook his head. "It's like fragments. Nothing concrete. Sometimes I catch a glimpse of moments. Sarcasm. Witty humour. Chocolate brown eyes. Moles?" He closed his eyes. "Yes, moles. And a slender hand."

Scott was looking at him strangely. "Is your anchor..."

"Were you involved with him?", Deaton asked. 

Derek frowned. He wasn't sure. There had been ... something. A connection of some sort. He felt like there had been something he never quite got to finish. 

"I, I am not sure. Look, can you help me?" 

Scott shared a glance with Deaton. "I'll call Parrish. And Kira. Maybe they found something?"

Deaton nodded. "I can give you something to sedate your wolf, so you can try to catch a scent?", he suggested.

Derek agreed. He had been tense ever since he realised that his anchor was missing, his control slipping steadily.

.

He went to the sheriff station first. It felt right. Maybe they could help him file a missing person report? Or figure out who he was missing exactly? 

As soon as he entered the station, a familiar scent caught his attention. He immidiately felt calmer. Stiles. The name echoed through his mind, shaking him awake. Stiles!

He couldn't believe he had forgotten him! But now Derek had his scent. And he would not lose him again.

.

They searched the whole night. Derek had called the pack as back-up and even though Scott was still sceptical, he agreed to help.

They found the lair in the early morning hours, having followed the scent outside of Beacon Hills and down the highway. Derek still couldn't believe that he hadn't lost it, there had been so many different scents mingling and lingering.

The moment he burst threw the door, he knew Stiles would be there, could feel it. His wolf had been restless, but now it was calming. His mate was near.

Derek left the pack to deal with the kidnappers and rushed to Stiles' side. He was skinnier and taller than Derek remembered and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

"Stiles?", Derek carefully called out.

His eyes snapped up, his jaw dropping. "Derek!"

Ignoring the other victims around them, they rushed towards each other. Stiles clung to him like a life line.

"You came for me", he whispered over and over, like he couldn't quite believe it. "Scott and my dad forgot me, but you came for me."

Derek carefully let go. "I brought the pack with me, I needed the help. They are upstairs taking care of ... all this."

Stiles was still looking at him, his amber eyes too wide and his heartbeat too fast. "Still, you remembered. You came for me. You saved me, Derek", Stiles stressed.

"Of course I did, it's what we do. Besides, you're my anchor", Derek said, turning around and walking towards the door.

Stiles tripped as he followed him. "I'm your WHAT?!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
